Ces mots
by kikoohello
Summary: Ces mots que l'on peut dire, et ceux que l'on ne peut pas.  Parce que c'est toi, parce que c'est lui.  OS


**Salut! Bon on va faire court. voici un OS pas très long, ni très court par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà fais.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent se mettre dans l'ambiance, la musique qui m'a inspirée est celle du Professeur Layton et la Boîte de Pandore, l'OST de la fin, version boite à musique.**

**Donc, les perso appartiennent à Rowling, c'est assez doux, le paring est celui qu'on veut. (en fait, j'ai écrit tout ceci avec une idée en tête, mais libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez: j'attends de savoir les personnages que vous avez vu dans ce teste XD)**

**Sinon, ben voilà quoi, ENJOY 8P**

* * *

J'ai toujours adoré les mots. Pouvoir dire ce que l'on veut, sans que quiconque ne sache si il s'agit de la vérité ou non. Si ces mots qui sortent de votre bouche représentent réellement vos pensées.

Faire de ces mots solitaires quelque chose qui change selon les intonations, les mimiques, les gestes du corps, le lieu, les événements passés, présents et à venir. Selon les sentiments que nous ressentons, et ceux que nous voulons montrer.

L'ironie de certains mots, protection prudente s'il en est.

Mettre ces mots ensemble, les enfiler bout à bout, telles de magnifiques perles irisées, pour former un collier de significations, de sens.

Un collier empoisonné.

_Viens que je t'étrangle avec mon collier de belles paroles__._

Collier de douleur.

_Qu'est-ce donc, ce sentiment ? N'avance pas, je ne veux pas…_

Collier de souffrance.

_N'entre pas dans mon cœur, j'__ai bien assez à faire sans cela._

Collier de peur ?

_Je t'en prie…_

J'ai toujours adoré utiliser les mots. Les faire sonner comme je l'entends, faire croire aux autres qu'ils entendent bien ce qu'ils veulent, qu'ils disent bien ce qu'ils souhaitent.

Les blessures verbales sont les plus jouissives à faire subir, surtout lorsque l'on vient de ma famille. Personne ne sait mieux que moi comment manier le verbe pour faire mal. Frapper au plus bas et empêcher l'adversaire de se relever. Le regarder s'enfoncer dans son idiotie, son manque de vocabulaire. Le regarder se rendre compte qu'il ne fait que s'enfoncer davantage.

Ah comme j'ai ris, enfant, lorsque j'arrivais à me faire obéir des adultes. Je dois avouer que j'en ai bien profiter.

Et comme j'ai adoré molester oralement mes condisciples à Poudlard.

Jouissif, vraiment.

Depuis enfant, j'ai toujours été en dessous de la moyenne physiquement. Bien que cela me fait rager, il me faut bien l'admettre. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre avec mes poings ,alors j'ai appris à me défendre avec ma langue. De toute manière, mon père m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais savoir utiliser les mots correctement. En faire ce que je voulais.

_Collier de perles empoisonnées, enfile-le que je puisse te tuer._

Les mots. Leurs lettres, elles dansent tu sais. Elles font la sarabande, le tango.

Elles dansent la valse dans ma bouche.

_Elles tournent, tournent, tournent. Voici, mesdames et messieurs, la danse endiablée._

_La danse empoisonnée._

Les lettres se mélangent. Elles se touchent, se repoussent. Elles s'attirent. Et pour finir elles arrivent enfin à former ces mot cherchés depuis si longtemps.

Mais à présent, c'est à ma langue de faire des siennes. Ces mots, je ne les ai jamais offerts, tu sais.

_Jamais. À personne._

Mais peut-être, pour toi…

_Peut-être…_

Elles continuent. La valse devient de plus en plus rapide. Ça tourne. Rythme endiablé. Souffle haché.

_Ça tourne pour toi aussi ?_

Le bruit de leurs pas forment une si belle mélodie. Un chant, oui, et surtout le bruit de mon cœur.

_Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow.__ Quick, quick, slow._

La valse ralentit, à présent. Elle devient berceuse.

Il faut que tu saches, ces mots que je n'ai jamais entendus, j'aurais voulu te les offrir.

Mais les mots n'en font qu'à leur tête. Les miens, je les ai dressés. Je les ai habitués à me protéger.

_Je n'aime pas être blessé._

Si c'est toi, je le serais. Sans aucun doute.

Alors je laisse la berceuse continuer. La boîte à musique va bientôt se fatiguer. Et les mots vont arrêter de danser.

_J'espère…_

_Ne pas oublier…_

_Ce sentiment…_

Mais ça fait mal, tu sais. J'ai eu beau me protéger. Tout fermer à clef.

_Mon cerveau. Mes bras. Mon corps._

_Mon cœur._

Maintenant je saigne. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Tu m'as blessé.

_Vraiment._

Alors, ne t'approches pas plus. Ne t'approches plus, avec tes belles paroles. Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot. Ton mot.

_Ensemble._

Laisse-moi rire. Laisse-moi tranquille, avec mes blessures à soigner.

Laisse-moi seul.

Et laisse cette mélodie se terminer sans cet _ensemble_.

Parce que la solitude nous sied mieux.

Pour refermer les plaies et ne plus les rouvrir.

Et laisse ces mots tranquilles. Ces mots que je rêvais de t'offrir, que tu m'as donné et qui ont tout gâché.

Ces mots maudits.

Laisse Eurydice et Orphée. Laisse la première en Enfer et le deuxième dormir.

Laisse mon amour être Orphée, deviens Eurydice et vas en Enfer si cela te permettra de m'oublier.

La berceuse ralentit. Il ne reste que quelques secondes à ces mots avant qu'ils ne retombent et ne bougent plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre idiot ne les attisent à nouveau.

_Ne sois pas cet idiot._

La danseuse de la boîte à musique est maintenant immobile, le bras toujours levé dans la danse qu'elle ne finira jamais. Elle tournait avant, et maintenant elle attends. Quoi ? je ne le sais pas. Et toi ?

_Elle nous attend nous, tu dis ?_

_Idiotie._

Il n'y a plus rien pour nous.

Et d'ailleurs, y avait-il quelque chose au départ ?

Je ne crois pas non.

J'ai toujours adoré les mots. Pouvoir dire ce que l'on veut, sans que quiconque ne sache si il s'agit de la vérité ou non.

Chaque mot peut être utilisé pour n'importe qui. On les offre à qui on le souhaite, ou alors on peut les garder pour soi.

Toi, tu as décidé de m'offrir les tiens. Mais moi….

_Je ne peux tout simplement pas._

Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage de prendre la petite boîte à musique, la remonter et permettre à la ballerine de terminer sa valse.

Et moi, j'écouterai la fin de la berceuse. Et je te dirai enfin ces mots.

Pour l'instant je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis lâche, oui. Mais c'est surtout que…

_J'ai peur._

Alors s'il te plait, ne t'approche pas plus, pour l'instant du moins.

Et si un jour tu as trouvé le moyen de m'enlever ce collier de perles irisées…

Si un jour tu as trouvé un antidote à son poison…

Si un jour j'ai pu enlevé de mon cou cet ornement…

Je te les offrirai.

_Ces mots.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Une review?**

**donnez-moi des idées d'OS, je suis preneuse! (syndrôme de la page blanche oblige)**

**biz**

**kikoohello**


End file.
